Open Arms
by lotrqueen451
Summary: So everyone has problems with their family don't they? Well...drama consumes Hogwarts, and Ginny and Draco can't seem to find a way out...
1. Back to Hogwarts

**Open Arms**

Intro-

16 year old Virginia Weasley came down the stairs of her home dressed in a pink tank top and a pair of hip-hugger jeans. Of course she had received the 'be responsible' speech from her mother. It was 7:15 p.m., and her date was fifteen minutes late. Usually before she would go to parties with and guy, even just a guy friend, Ron would be pacing around the living room, afraid that something would happen to his baby sister. But not today. He was calmly sitting on the couch, working on his Potions essay. She approached him; his face was too smug for him to be innocent.

Ginny's night-

"Ron, have you by ANY chance seen my date?" I had almost yelled it, but had tried to conceal my rage. He had done this before.

"Uh…yeah he came but then he had to leave," his voice had so much mock-innocence, and his expression gave him away even more, "I-"

"RON, god dang it! You did it again didn't you?" I had had enough, and began screaming. "You chased my date away didn't you! Oh god, I can't stand you! What am I supposed to do now? I can't go to Samantha's party without a date and you KNOW that!"

"Well, Gin, you still have to finish your charms homework before we leave for Hogwarts tomorrow." Ron had such a disgusting smile on his face I just wanted to smack it off, and mind you, leave a mark.

"FINE!" I stormed up the steps and retrieved my homework from my very small bedroom upstairs. I had tried to remain angry with Ron, but it was impossible, and his brotherly protection was overwhelming as well. I sat on the couch with him, the fire crackling merrily in front of me and began on my homework. The only thing that was good about having a bunch of older brothers was that they gave good help when it came to schoolwork.

"Ron," I cooed sheepishly, "can you help me with this question?"

"Yeah, yeah, no need to suck up Gin. Let's see, oh, we had this paper last year! Hmmm…I think I got that one wrong though. Sorry."

So much for Ron being useful. I supposed it was time to 'break out the books', as Hermione phrased it. Finally, when I was done, I glanced at the clock and was surprised to find it was so late. I still had to pack, as the family would leave home at a quarter after ten to catch the train. I was only halfway through packing my trunk when I lay down and drifted off to sleep-

Draco's night

I lay on the floor panting. All I could hear was the few words that Father had whispered moments before. You're pathetic and Crucio was all it took for me to be writhing on the floor in pain. Father had become more murderous than ever in the last couple of months, what with all the ministry officials raiding our manor to make sure he was not keeping anything suspicious. When I had refused to join and become a Death-Eater, as I did not want to turn out like him, that seemed to enrage him even more. He had already scared my mother off, and so I was left on the floor of my bedroom to suffer with no one to confide in.

I was 17 with blonde hair that hung shamefully in my face. I was absolutely covered in bruises, which I concealed with a simple charm, however that did not relieve the pain. Just one more night, one more night and then I'm out of this hellhole for almost a year. I had to get packed so we could leave on time. I looked in the mirror and noticed yet another awful black and purple bruise. Shaking, I whipped out my wand and covered it. As I finished packing, it was all I could do to collapse on my bed and drift off to a dreamless slumber, however, that suited me well, as I did not want to dream of Father.

Ginny's morning-

Beep, beep, beep  
Ugh. I hated that stupid muggle alarm clock! I threw it against the wall in fury as I realized that I had overslept, as I did every year. If sixth year was going the way my day had begun, it would be hell. I threw on a black long sleeved T-shirt and some light blue jean shorts. I slipped on my tennis shoes and finished packing. At that, I threw my hair up into a messy bun, and as my hair was so short, little red curls always seemed to fall down and frame my face. I had changed so much over the summer. Let's just say that I grew in places that was not my stomach. I smiled at myself in the mirror when I realized how funny it would be for my friends not to recognize me, and even funnier to see Ron's face if any guys tried to make a move on me.

I had Bill levitate my trunk down stairs and load it into the car. Charlie had made me (and only me) breakfast. I was his favorite by far, and vice-versa. I shoveled it down and hopped in the car and we headed off. Of course, it was a long ride, as Ron sat in the back with me telling me my shorts were too short or that I shan't stray too far from him on the train, that bad things could happen.

"Ron, I'm 16, I can take care of myself, but thanks for the concern."

With that he finally shut up. Alleluia. Sooner than I knew it, I was running through the barrier to platform 9 ¾. I was finally going back to my home away from home, where luckily, Ron couldn't keep a constant watch on me, what with Harry and his crush (that only I knew about) Hermione.

As I had guessed, hardly any of my friends had realized who I was. It was so funny. I even played around a little with Dean Thomas as I told him I was an exchange student from America. He actually bought it until my brother broke up the fun. I ran into Malfoy (and I hate to admit it but he was looking FINE as ever) and he looked quite perplexed when he saw me, but still managed to mumble, "Weaslette", and I of course responded with the ever-popular "ferret-boy"

I sat in the compartment with the 'Golden Trio' and waved good-bye to my mother. I then began to think, but Hermione interrupted my thoughts of the upcoming year.

"Guess who got Head Girl!"

"Hmmm…You?" It was just a wild guess of mine. She flashed me her pretty and polished Head Girl Badge and led me out of the compartment. She wanted to show me the Head's compartment. When we came to it, it was empty. Hermione confessed she still didn't know who Head Boy was. I sat down and was again submersed in my thoughts as Hermione blabbed on endlessly about study tactics. It wasn't as though I didn't find this interesting, as Hermione was my best friend, but having been watched all summer by Ron, I needed some time to think to myself.

"Come on Gin, let's go back and find the guys. Knowing them, they are probably gorging themselves on chocolate frogs or something." I giggled at this.

"Hermione, do you mind if I stay here, I kind of have to get away from Ron for a minute."

She nodded her approval and left. She wouldn't tell Ron where I was. She would understand and let me be.

Draco's morning-

"Wake up you filth, get ready to leave, and remember my warning about telling anyone about your uselessness."  
Glad I don't have to wake up to this for a while. I was too tired to think. My whole body ached and screamed for painkillers as I arose from my bed. I had a house elf load my trunk into the car as I threw on whatever was left in my closet. I found some jeans and an old sky blue T-shirt. I ran downstairs, but there was no scent of food in the air, of course with mother gone, I hadn't really expected anything anyway.

The car ride was silent as I began to ponder what crap I would have to face on the train. Of course Pansy would want me to snog her, and I found this repulsive. Thankfully, now I was Head Boy, I could escape to the compartment, I just hoped that that mudblood Granger wasn't Head Girl. No way she could understand me, she led a life that was much too simple.

I walked onto the platform and Father left. He didn't even wave good-bye. I ran into the little Weasley girl in the hall and was astounded by what I saw. Thin frame, long legs, messy hair, and a nice figure, just how I like them. Too bad that her whole family were muggle-lovers. I stalked off and found my usual compartment with Crab and Goyle. Luckily, Pansy wasn't there, so I could have a moment's peace. But as soon as those thought crossed my mind, in came the devil herself.

"Hi there Draco." She was trying to sound seductive, but it only made me want to hurl. I made an excuse for leaving and went to explore the Head's compartment. I passed the mudblood in the hall, but was too tired to say anything. God, I thought I saw a badge. Oh well, at least I can sit alone in the compartment. I reached for the door handle and…


	2. A Kiss and a Fight

Ginny's recollection-

As I heard the door handle jiggle, I looked up to see if Hermione had forgotten something, and was coming back to get it. On the contrary, it was a boy, a very good-looking boy, a boy who I knew all too well. Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, just you ferret, thought you were someone important."

"That's no way to greet some one. Where are your manners muggle-lover?" Ugh! His eyes were cold with malice, and oh how much I wanted to slap him. He had sat down on the other side of the compartment, and was studying me, a look of intrigue on his face. He saw me watching him and smirked. "Don't get your hopes up babe. You wouldn't have even had a chance without your pathetic friends, the freaking boy who lived and the mudblood."

I didn't even realize it, but I had jumped out of my seat and was standing right in front of him. I brought up my hand and with one motion, slapped him across the face. "Don't you ever-

I felt a jolt and I stumbled. The lights went out. I was sitting in Malfoy's lap.  
"I knew you found me irresistible!" I heard him say.

I was a bit too shocked and frightened to respond to that. "Oh, fuck, not dementors again!" but I felt no icy temperature, or any feeling of helplessness.

"Weaselette's got a mouth on her. Kind of a turn on!" I felt Malfoy's arm snaking around my waist. I was about to yell at him when the lights came back on and the voice over the intercom said that they were having technical difficulties. With that, there was another jolt, and the train was back in motion, however this time I was pressed even further into Malfoy's arms. That's when I saw it.

"Draco," what the hell? I just used his first name. "Where did you get those bruised on the back of your neck?" I forgot that I was still sitting on his lap.

His eyes widened with fear. "Awe, shit, did I get another? Look Weasley, it's none of your business where I got it, alright? It was just a simple accident." He was a good liar, but I knew better. I leaned close to his ear and whispered…

"Draco, you can tell me, I want to help."

"Shut up, what do you know about giving help?"

"I know that unless you tell the truth, then I'm am going to annoy the crap out of you." And with that I commenced in poking all the bruises on his neck. He had quite a few. Still sitting on his lap, he blurted the whole thing out.

"OW! Shit, fine I'll fucking tell you! Father wanted me to become a Death-Eater, and when I refused, he beat me, but I bet your father doesn't do that to you!" I could tell that he was on the brink of tears, but he wouldn't let them fall. Malfoy's eyes were no longer filled with hatred and coldness, but compassion and need. I put my arms around his neck and held him tight, it was the only thing I could think of doing. What he had just told me had explained so much. I had never known that kind of pain.

I was lost in thought (still on his lap) when I felt a warm hand sliding up my back and around my neck. I turned and faced him. He was staring at me, and he flashed me one of his trademark smiles that had all the Slytherin girls falling head over heals for him. He was, after all, the Slytherin sex god. I studied his eyes. They were warm and welcoming. They no longer had jealousy or hatred, and the icy grayness had gone away. Before I had time to react, he leaned forward and pressed his gentle lips upon mine. Time froze as he held me close to him. He touch was soft and I let out a slight whimper. I had kissed boys before, but it was nothing like this.

I heard footsteps in the hall and broke contact with Draco. I looked at him yet again and he was beaming. That is when all hell broke loose. I was still in his lap, with his hands around my waist and my arms 'round his arms when none other than Ron, Harry, and Hermione came in.

Draco's thoughts on the incident-

Ginny had just pulled away from the amazing kiss we shared, and I understood why. As the door to the compartment opened, I felt Ginny's body tense. In the doorway stood none other than the mudblood, the poor boy, and the fucking boy-who-lived. I put on a genuine smirk and pulled up my collar on my robes so the Dream Team wouldn't see my bruises, not that they would care anyway.

Ginny burst into tears when she saw the scolding look on her brother's face, and the one on Harry's as well. They stood there staring blankly at me for some time, and then Big Brother Weasel broke the silence.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY SISTER, MALFOY?" He had yelled it so loud that I was sure that every other compartment on the train could hear. Ginny looked up.

"Ron, its not what it looks li-

Harry cut in this time, I think he fancies Ginny, who I had just been snogging moments before. Harry looked murderous. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU ARE SITTING ON TOP OF MALFOY'S FUCKING LAP AND HE HAS HIS ARM AROUND YOU! NO DOUBT YOU WERE SNOGGING!"

He was really angry. I had amused myself yet again! Ha, I stole Potter's future girlfriend. Hermione shot me a death glare. She was always so collected, but now she looked flustered, but when she spoke, it was still in that same matter-of-fact tone.

"Harry, we mustn't become upset with Ginny, no doubt that this was all Malfoy's fault." She directed her attention to me. "Prat." She pulled out her wand and held it to my throat before I had a chance to react. I glared at her, but she was unaffected. Ron grabbed Ginny's wrist. She had stopped crying now, and gave me that 'I-feel-sorry-for-you look' as Ron ran her out the door. Harry followed. Hermione was left with me, her wand still pointed at my throat.

"I could hex you something awful right now ferret boy, but I don't want to lose my position as Head Girl. But if I ever catch you and Gin again together, you won't live to see morning."

"Is that a threat Miss Granger?" I said sarcastically. She was just too cheeky for my liking.

"Yes. I knew you weren't too thick to recognize a threat." And with that, she lowered her wand and stormed out of the compartment. I was thoroughly pleased that I had pissed them off so badly, but I dreaded the fact that I would have to work with that witch all year to keep the school running orderly. Oh well, at least I could rip away any points that Gryffindor earned!

**a/n-what happens back in Ginny's compartment? Dun dun dun!**


	3. Dorms and Potions

Back in Ginny's compartment-

Once they were all back in the compartment, Harry sat beside Ginny and gave her a hug. "Are you okay Gin? What did that dirty bloke do to you? Do you want us to murder that git?" He sounded hopeful.

"No, Harry, its alright-

"What are you talking about Gin? He had you on his lap! Tell us, what did he do?" Ron was fuming now. She couldn't tell him what really happened! Or could she…

"Ron, it was all an accident. I fell when the train stopped and he held me tight so I wouldn't fall again. And his lips just happened to break my fall…"

"HE KISSED YOU?" Harry didn't seem too happy.

Hermione, as usual, wanted the facts. "Did you let him?"

"I…er…well, I couldn't help it, it just sort of happened." I stuttered. Harry looked hurt. But why? No time to ponder, Ron was yelling again.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT MALFOY, I SWEAR! BLOODY HELL, HE WILL WISH HE WAS NEVER BORN WHEN I AM FINISHED WITH HIM."

"Ron, the only thing that will get you is expelled." I was trying to protect Draco from being hurt worse than he already was now. What was wrong with me? But Hermione agreed. "Ron, Gin's right, its best to just let it be."

Ron didn't like the idea, I could tell. He didn't like the idea of any guy touching me, even if it was (heaven forbid) Harry. It was a long train ride after that. I didn't see Draco again, because everyone made me sit in the compartment with them. I wanted to find out what happened. Did he really like me, or was he caught up in the moment, or was he just trying to get revenge on my brother? Yeah, that last one was probably it. Maybe not, but I couldn't decide.

We finally reached Hogsmead Station and I hopped off. Hermione had to go and share the Head's carriage, which meant that she would be in the same quarters as Draco. I on the other hand had to sit with Dean, Ron, Harry, and Neville in a single horseless carriage. They began moving suddenly and I saw the last minute stragglers trying to hop onto a moving carriage, so that they wouldn't have to walk all the way to the castle. The conversation was light. Everyone had told about their summers, and how much they were glad to be back. Then they started talking about Quidditch, so I was left to my thoughts until we reached the castle.

We entered the Great Hall to see the usually outstanding decorations were still…outstanding. Millions of candles floating in the air and the ceiling covered in bright stars against a black sky. As everyone was seated, and the new students were sorted into their houses, Dumbledore rose and began his usual start-or-term speech.

"Hello, and welcome, one and all back to another of year at Hogwarts. A few announcements, the Forbidden Forrest is forbidden to all. Weasley's Whizzing Whizbees are now against school policy thanks to our caretaker, Mr. Filch. And finally, if I could meet with all Prefects and Heads after the feast, then we shall commence in eating!" With that, all the plates magically filled themselves with mounds and mounds of food.

"Harry, are you a prefect?" I inquired.

"No, Dumbledore gave the position to Dean Thomas because he said that Ron and I had enough to handle for now."

"Oh." I became silent.

After eating and talking with old friends for quite a time Hermione, Dean, and I left the table to go and talk with Dumbledore as the other students headed back to their dormitories. Everyone else had already gathered 'round Dumbledore as he announced some very shocking, very important news.

"Yes, yes, this year all prefects and heads will be sharing their own common room, and dormitories, much like another, yet smaller, house." There was an outburst of chatter as we all excitedly talked about the new dormitories. "Now if you will all follow me this way, I shall show you the way."

With that we all began to follow in a group behind him. I looked around and saw the many faces I knew that I would now be living with. That's when it hit me. I would be living in the same area with Draco! I had mixed emotions about this. I decided it was better to concentrate on where I was going so that I wouldn't forget. He led us to a picture of a very formal looking wizard in bright blue robes. "Password" he mumbled.

"Top Grades."

The portrait swung open and revealed a very orderly room. A fire was crackling merrily in the far corner. There were long tables, and squishy armchairs everywhere. There was a Hogwarts emblem on the carpet in the center of the room and each of the walls was painted one of the house colors; red, green, blue, and gold. Dumbledore pointed out that the girl's dormitories were on the right and the same to the boys on the left. Then he left. Everyone went upstairs to unpack. I was quite pleased to see that I would be sharing a dormitory (which was much like the Gryffindor rooms) with Hermione and another of my friends, Anna, from Ravenclaw. I finished unpacking and went to sleep knowing that classes would begin early in the morning.

Malfoy, later in the dormitory-

Nice dormitories. Too bad I have to share them with that mudblood. And Ginny. I don't know if I'm happy about that or not. She is a muggle-lover, and she is poor, but she is also a VERY good kisser and her body is NICE! I can't help but watch the fire in front of me and think about the upcoming year, my last year, at Hogwarts. I am sure it will be a very interesting one. Everyone else is already asleep, but I am not so great about falling asleep on time. I'm more of a stay up then wake up late kind of person. I got my schedule today. Shame, I have every class with Gryffindor except History of Magic. But at least I have double potions in the morning, that always brightens my day. With that last happy thought I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up just in time to throw on my robes and head out the door towards breakfast. I passed the Weaselette in the halls, but she was probably on her way to the library to meet Granger. Crab and Goyle said the woke up early, so they could get a head start on scarfing as much food down their throats as possible. I criticized them and then ran to the dungeons so I wouldn't be late for potions. I walked in and took my seat as far away from the Dream Team as possible. I glared their way and realized they had and extra member of their group this morning. A very pretty red haired girl, that I happened to have snogged on the train. But what was Weasel Jr. doing in 7th year potions? I decided that I would help her find her way to her rightful class, as she was obviously lost.

As soon as they caught glance of me strolling over to their table, the stopped talking and laughing immediately. Suited me. "What're you doing here Weaselette? Staying in your brother's classes so he can keep a close watch on you?" Hey! That was a good one. I smirked. What's new?

The little Weasel spoke up. "No, actually I happen to be very good potions, and Professor McGonnagal suggested that I take the 7th year class instead of burdening myself with all the dimwits that were going to be in my class. Yes Malfoy, that does mean I'm taking this class with you." She gave me a mischievous smile before batting her eyelashes in a sarcastic manner as if to tease me. I stalked back over to my seat and soon found myself surrounded by Crab, Goyle, and to my distaste, Pansy. She clung to my arm and I tried to shake her off, but I was to no avail.

Professor Snape glided into the room, cloak traveling swiftly behind him, a look of disgust on his face. "As few of you simple minded students have probably heard, we are going to be creating very difficult potions in here. I have decided that the best outcome that we can have is if I chose partners at random." With a swish of his wand, he made a hat with all of the classes names on it appear. As long as I don't get anyone from the Dream Team! He began to call off names. "Pansy, Hermione, sit together, Goyle, Ronald, sit together, Crab, Dean, sit together, Harry, Neville, sit together…" the list continued on for a while until I heard my name called. 

"Draco, Virginia, sit together." I glanced at her and she looked as if she had just been shot. I don't think she wanted to be my partner, and though she was a good kisser, I must say that the feeling was mutual. She dragged herself over to the table where I sat and plopped herself in a chair next to me. Big Brother Weasel shot a warning glance at me, but I paid no head to it. Oh, God, I wanted to piss him off so badly, and this was almost too easy. When Professor Snape turned to begin writing on the board, I slipped my arm around her waist as I had done on the train. She looked at me, astounded that I would touch her in public. Big Brother Weasel's jaw was on the floor. I smirked and turned back to what Snape was writing.


	4. Don't Get Used to It

Ginny, a week later-

Of course I was shocked at what Malfoy had done a week ago in Potions, but I figured that with a boy like that, it was nothing to him. It just seemed awkward. I had only been in school for a week, but already I was getting behind in my classes. We had homework in every class, and I had my prefect duties. It was really starting to take a toll on me. I hadn't had decent sleep in days. Somehow, Hermione had managed to stay on top of everything, as did Draco, even with their Head duties. I had repetitively asked Hermione if she would help me, but she thought I would learn better if I did it all myself. Most of the other kids in my year were struggling as well, so I couldn't go to them for help.

I sat in the common room at a long table near the fire. It was almost midnight; everyone else had gone to bed. I pulled out a quill, ink, and a piece of parchment and began on the foot-long essay assigned by Professor Flitwick on charms that could change your appearance. I wrote as large as a could, trying to get finished, but my eyelids got heavier and heavier until I couldn't keep them open any longer and…snore

Draco (at the same time)-

I sat alone in my room. Everyone else was already in a deep slumber. Most of my bruises were starting to go away, no thanks to Weaselette, who had poked them all on the train. On to that thought. I loved to get back at Potter and Weasley, and she was the perfect tool to do the job. She was nothing more than a pawn in my payback and she meant no more to me than dirt. Or at least I think so.

I was getting restless, sitting by myself in the dark room, and so I decided that I would take a midnight stroll to go and see some old Slytherin friends. I knew they would be up, as it was only midnight and most of them were like me with their sleeping habits. I threw on my cloak and started down the stairs towards the common room. I peered around the room to see it was empty, except one little girl. Her hair was fiery red, and her skin, glowed as the light from the fire played across it. I could let her sleep. NAW. That would be too nice. Nonetheless, when I tried to wake her up, I shook her gently.

Ginny awakes-

"What-  
"You should get upstairs."

I looked up and my eyes met a pair of silvery-blue ones. "Oh, thanks, but I have to get this essay done first. It's really hard, and I can't figure out anything else to write about. Where are you off to this late anyway?"

"Nowhere important." He responded, and to my surprise he took the seat next to me. He asked me for my essay, and so I handed it to him. He studied the paper as I studied him. What the hell was he doing? He spoke, "Well, its pretty good, but if you need to write more, then I suggest you include something on the hair-changing charm."

I must have looked confused because he spoke again. "I am guessing you don't know about those then?" He took out his wand and pointed it at me. I jumped, as this was instinct. He muttered a few words and my hair grew about a foot and became blonde. He magically made a mirror appear in front of me. I looked weird with blonde hair. "How do I change my hair back?" 

He laughed, and then muttered something else. My hair was back to it curly, fiery red self. He smiled, I think he was trying to help me. This was weird.

"So, how did that work?"

"Just flick your wand and whisper 'changia pelo'."

"Thanks." I wrote that last tidbit of information down on my essay and was finished. Malfoy turned to leave. "Wait, Malfoy, can I ask you a question."

He came back and sat down. "Shoot."

"Well, on the train you know when you-

"It was an accident." He said it so simply.

"Oh, yeah that's what I thought." He turned as he was about to leave again, but I stopped him a second time. "Hey Malfoy," I said in a joking tone, "do you use that spell on you hair?"

He laughed. "No, babe this is natural." With that, he flipped his hair out of his face.

I had forgotten to thank him. "Hey, thanks for the help on my homework. I was beginning to panic."

"Yeah, yeah, but don't get used to it." Malfoy had a lot of sarcasm in his tone. "See you in class." With that he turned and left the common room. I wanted to call out his name, so that I could talk some more, as I enjoyed his company, but I didn't want to sound desperate or anything. After all, he had said the kiss was an accident, which was so much of a relief, but part of me wanted it not to be a mistake. I packed up my things and headed to my dormitory. If I was lucky, I wouldn't fall asleep in Potions tomorrow.


	5. Payback and Plans

Ginny-

Strangely, over the next few weeks, Draco made it rather of a routine to help me with Potions assignments, as long as no one else saw. I had mostly caught up on all homework. He wasn't a bad potions partner either. I suppose that skipping a year of Potions might make me an equal to everyone else in the class, instead of being top notch. It was helpful to have him as my partner, as he knew just about everything there is to know about potion making. We talked a lot during classes, and today was no different.

"So, Draco, who's you girlfriend for the day?" This was a running joke between us. We had a lot of inside jokes, as he seemed to be more comfortable around me than even around his own housemates. He had told me that I was easier to talk to because I actually had an IQ higher than a rock, which was hard to find in Slytherin.

"And why are you asking?"

"Pure curiosity." I put on my mischievous smile and added, "So who is it?"

"Hmm…dunno, looks like I'm open for a few days. Would you care to fill that spot?" His voice was smooth and level. I knew he was joking, as he was smirking tremendously.

"Yeah right!"

I added the last of the ingredients to the speed potion. A question flicked across my mind. It had been bothering me for the last couple of days.

"So, Draco, why have you been helping me with my potions lately?"

Draco snickered. "Well, even a Malfoy can get bored. Besides," he paused and put on a puppy-dog pout that made him look so cute and irresistible, "you look so cute when you're frustrated."

"Shut up Malfoy!" I retorted, then added in a more seductive tone, "You haven't seen how frustrated I can get. Wanna stick around and find out?"

"Yes, actually I would." His smirk slid across his face yet again.

"Fine, I'll meet you in your room at 8 tonight." I grinned as he his eyes widened, and his smirk returned.

"Wear something skimpy." He added as his arm snaked teasingly around my waist.

I giggled at this. He had fallen for my minor trap. "I meant for you to help me with my homework, but nice try!" I playfully batted his shoulder, and put our potion into a vile. Then he took it and handed it into Professor Snape, who was looking even more upset that he had to work with children than usual.

Draco returned to his seat. As Harry and Ron walked by to hand in the potion, he said loud and clear, "So we still on for tonight. I mean in my room."

Ron spun around so fast he almost dropped his potion, which wouldn't have been much of a loss, as it looked completely unlike how Snape had told us it should look. Harry stared at me wide eyed. I blushed furiously, but I felt like playing along. Serves Ron right for being so damn overprotective. Not that I wanted to make anyone else mad at me, but I had to get Ron for all my dates he chased away that summer. "Oh, yeah Draco, we'll have SO much fun." I emphasized 'so' because I thought it would give it a better affect.

Draco smirked towards the direction of the two boys standing near our table with their mouths to the floor. Ron was reaching for his wand when Hermione pulled him back to his seat, and turned his vile, along with hers into Snape. Harry was still open-mouthed. Draco took this opportunity to make fun of Harry, and who would have thought he would do anything else?

"Alright there Scarhead? Mad because I just stole your love?" I heard all the Slytherins sniggering and to my surprise, Harry blushed profoundly before returning to his seat. Oh my God, Harry liked me! Ew!

Draco-

I had just made Potter blush like crazy and was very pleased with myself. I turned to Ginny, who was still red from the comment and now deep in thought. I spoke, which seemed to snap her out of her trance.

"You didn't answer my question."

She looked taken aback at first, and then put on her sexy, seductive smile and tone. "And what was the question," she paused, "Draco." Ooooo, I loved the way she said my name when she was toying with me. She had grown to like playing with my teenage feelings, as I did hers.

"Are we on for tonight?"

She rolled her eyes. The bell rung to signify that class was over. She stood up and so did I, but I grabbed her wrist. I saw the Dream Team watching us closely and I think she did too. She looked at me funny, then flicked her eyes to where her brother stood. She got on her tippy-toes and kissed my cheek, which was sort of a shocker. Then she whispered very huskily in my ear, "You can take that as a yes."

She turned on her heal to leave, as she smirked (I think I was rubbing off on her) at her brother and the rest of the Gryffindors in the corner. I thought how to help her in her plan to successfully piss Ron off for good. "Ginny," I called across the room. She stopped right in the doorway and looked at me confused. She raised one eyebrow. "Remember, wear something skimpy!" She laughed, as smiled at me, and waved for her fellow Gryffindors to follow her. The shot me one last glance, and headed out the door after her. I was just too good at this game.

Short chapter. Sorry, next chapter should be more interesting.


	6. Eavesdrop

Ginny-

I walked up to the Prefect's common room and then in turn to my own room. It was almost eight, and I needed to grab my Potions book before heading off to Draco's room. "Wow, when you think about it, it sounds weird doesn't it?" I said to myself, and laughed.

I put my gently curling hair into a loose bun and put Everlasting-Lip Gloss on. I mean Draco is a guy, and he is hot! I smiled at the thought. He was like my best friend, besides Hermione. We had talked more in the last month, than I had in years. I know, it was kind of weird being such good friends with a Slytherin, and I think that part of me wanted it to be more. I grabbed my book, and headed out the door still wearing my school uniform. I started to descend on the stairs, but I saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron sitting on the couch. I ran back into my room, hoping no one had noticed me.

Damn! I had said earlier that I was wearing something skimpy, and if I didn't, they would figure out that it was all a joke. Man, now I had to go to Draco Malfoy's room, alone, in something skimpy. I am not the type of girl to wear something small. So the outfit I chose wasn't too bad. I picked out a camouflage mini-skirt, and a tight black tank top that showed just a little bit of my stomach. I also put on my black flip-flops, and a silver necklace. I decided on the Slytherin-typed colors because I thought it would make our little hoax more believable. I looked in the mirror to make sure that everything looked okay, and I had to admit, I didn't look half bad. I glanced at the clock. Shit! It was already 8:07!

I grabbed my book and flew down the stairs trying to go as fast as possible. I didn't want to set Draco's temper off! I was almost to the stairs that lead to the boys' dormitory, when something caught my wrist. I rapidly spun around to see Harry facing me, and Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch whispering to each other. I looked back at Harry and opened my mouth to talk but he put his fingers to my lips to silence me. I looked at him shocked. I didn't like him that way. He was like another brother to me.

"Ginny, please don't go up there with Malfoy. I don't want him to hurt you. I'll go and kill him if I find out that he is tricking you into this!"

Harry's grip was unsurprisingly strong, from all his muscles from all his years of Quidditch. He removed his fingers from my lips. "Harry, I have to go, its no big deal, he is just my friend."

I admitted it? Damn! That wasn't supposed to happen. Then something else that wasn't supposed to happen, happened. Harry exploded.

"GOD GINNY, HE IS A MALFOY! HE IS AN EVIL PRAT AND WILL NEVER CHANGE. WHY DO YOU HANG OUT WITH HIM?"

He was furious, but I had to go, looking at my watch, I noticed I was now eleven minutes late. I looked back at Harry, and began softly, "Harry, I have to go, I'm late."  
He looked hurt. "Ginny, I'm sorry-

But I ran up the stairs before he had a chance to yell anything else at me or grab my wrist again.

Draco-

Weaselette is late. I think I should go and check on her. Wait, why am I worried? Something inside me fluttered every time I thought of her. I could tell her almost anything, and just being around her gave me a floating sensation. She was so sweet, carefree and beautiful. I think I liked her more than a friend, but my father would never allow it, and I doubt Ginny would feel the same way now that she knew Harry was after her. I stepped outside the doors and crouched low at the bottom of the stairs so I was not to be seen. I heard Potter's voice.

"GOD GINNY, HE IS A MALFOY! HE IS AN EVIL PRAT AND WILL NEVER CHANGE. WHY DO YOU HANG OUT WITH HIM?"

There was a pause and then Ginny's voice came softly. "Harry, I have to go, I'm late."

That was my cue to get back in the room. I ran through the hall, ripped open the door and threw myself on my bed, and tried to look as though I had been there a while, and not eavesdropping.


End file.
